Today I ruined My Son's Life!
by Tears
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Today I ruined my Dad's Job! ^_^ Enjoy! R&R!


****

Author's Note: It was awhile back, if you don't remember. I made a fic called 'Today I ruined My Dad's Job', well...this is the long awaited sequel that everyone has been begging me to write! I did have other ideas, but this seemed to stick out sooooooooo much, so here I am! Enjoy! 

Today I ruined my Son's Life!

Mr. Kamiya burst through the door of Tai's room, with this happy-go-lucky-hey-I'm-a-star attitude, and beamed, "Good Afternoon, son!"

Tai didn't hear him, he was at the other side of the room.

Mr. Kamiya grumbled, still happily, "I said, good afternoon son!"

"Go away, Kari..." Tai muttered.

"It's me, your dad!" Jin, Mr. Kamiya grinned. "I have a surprise for you!"

Tai sighed, "Can't it wait?"

"Son, It's 2:30pm. It can't wait any longer than it already has." Jin said. "Guess what it is!!!" He grinned.

"Don't tell me, you're going to follow me around all day long and record the daily life of a teenager?" Tai asked.

"...why yes!" Jin beamed.

Tai jumped up in shock and ran to the bathroom, and locked the door.

Jin watched him run out of the room and smiled, "This will be fun. Father and son bonding time..."

***

"Tai, you can come out now. He's gone." Kari sighed.

"I am not falling for that again! Tell him to run far away!" Tai replied.

Kari walked over to her dad, "It's not working. He's been in there for an hour."

"I'm sure he'll come out, and when he does, he'll _dig_ my new outfit!" Jin grinned.

Kari cupped her mouth and ran onto the balcony.

Jin shrugged, "...was it something I said? ...or was it what I'm wearing?" He looked at his whole hippie outfit. "I wonder how the others are coping?"

******************  
AT THE ISHIDA'S...  
*******************

"No."

"Matt-"

"No."

"Matt-"

"No way, Dad."

"Ma-"

"No.

"M-"

"Dad..."

Kenneth sighed, "But it'll be fun!"

Matt took the chain off the door, and looked at his dad. "...Fun? What do you mean? Look at yourself! You are a disgrace!"

Kenneth walked back inside the house and looked in the mirror. He stared at his tight ripped jeans and pink and yellow striped shirt. "Hmm...I don't know why you're complaining. It looks very _bodacious_ to me."

Matt gulped, cupped his mouth and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Barfing noises could be heard.

Kenneth shrugged, as someone knocked on the door. He went to look in the peephole. It was T.K. and his mom, Nancy. Kenneth opened the door and grinned, "Hi."

"Hi dad." T.K. began, staring at the floor. 

"T.K., don't you just love my new look?" Kenneth beamed.

T.K., very very _very_ hesitantly looked up. He shrieked and ran out of the house, yelling, "FREAK!!!"

Nancy looked back to the elevator, and instead found T.K. taking the hard way out. He yelled, "SAVE ME!" Then leaped off the staircase.

Nancy gasped, "Oh dear..." She ran after him.

Kenneth looked back at his outfit, "This is gonna be such a _tubular_ day!"

More barfing noise could be heard from the bathroom.

Kenneth shrugged again.

***************  
AT THE IZUMI'S...  
*************** 

Izzy was pacing back and forth in his living room, holding a metal shield on one side of his face. So he couldn't see his dad's tight purple pants and ripped KISS shirt. "...How about 'no'?"

"But Izzy." Kenji smiled. "It'll be so _radical_!"

Izzy clutched his shirt and fell back, as if in a coma.

Kenji looked at Izzy and shrugged. "Son, please wake up. I didn't mean to kill you."

"I'm not dead, dad." Izzy muttered. "Just flabbergasted...DAD!"

"Yes?" Kenji asked.

"YOU CAN'T FOLLOW ME AROUND!! YOU CAN'T! NOW THE COMPUTER CLUB WILL THINK I'M A REALLY SMART KID!-"

"But you were always a really smart kid." Kenji smiled.

"WELL, NOW THEY'LL THINK I'M A REALLY SMART KID WITH A MORON FOR A DAD!!" Izzy snapped. "IS THERE NO JUSTICE IN THIS WORLD?!"

"Well-"

"Dad, explain to me this." Izzy began. "Why the hell are you dressed up like that? Do you want to get me arrested? What will I say? 'Oh this is some homeless bum on the street who followed me home! I'm not affiliated with him in any way!' ...oh wait. I'd like to say that. But what else could I say? 'This is my dad.' NO!!!"

Kenji smiled. "Come son, let's go."

"No, NO!" Izzy gasped, cowering under the coffee table. "I refuse to be seen with you!"

"Fine, Izzy. Just tell me where you're going so I can follow you there." Kenji said.

"Fine, dad..." Izzy replied. "I'm going to a lot of places. First me and my friends are all gonna meet up at that restaurant sort of hangout place we all love and talk about...uh..." _We never actually talk about anything there...I have to make up something! Uh...I know!_ "Uh...girls! Right! We're all talking about girls! You wouldn't like it."

"Girls, eh?" Kenji smirked. "Is there something that I should know about?"

"Uh, no!" Izzy snapped. "That's why you can't come, so there." 

"Izzy, tell me something and I promise you won't see me at all." Kenji stated. "Something about you."

"Me?" Izzy asked. "Well...I'm superior."

"Is a girl included in that?" Kenji asked.

"No!" Izzy snapped, nervously. "Oh, so now you think I can't be superior on my own?! Justice!"

"Hmm...tell me something else. It doesn't have to include you this time." Kenji sighed.

"You wanna know something? Fine! I'll tell you something! I'll tell you...uh..." Izzy said. _Hmm...this might totally ruin him, but...who cares right now._ "Well, Tai likes Sora and Sora likes Tai. That's all, positive. Good day!" And he fled from the house.

(As so did everyone else...)

****************  
AT THE HANGOUT PLACE....  
****************

"I'm free!!" Matt cried, hugging the table.

"I'm saved." Tai sighed. "I can not stand my dad as a hippie!"

"A ripped KISS shirt and tight purple pants?" Izzy gasped. "I'd sooner live through a Power Rangers 2-hour special on Fox Kids! Isn't that funny? Ha ha...ha..."

Tai and Matt looked at him.

"...Oh I didn't really watch it!" Izzy snapped. "You people are so gullible. Ha...um...so..."

"So how did you escape your dad this morning?" Tai asked.

"Well, I had to crawl through the vent in my bathroom just to get to the underground parking lot and from then I ran here. You?" Matt explained.

"Hmm...there was a connecting tunnel between my room and the front lawn, so I had to find another tunnel to get to my room, without being seen." Tai sighed. "This is just as bad as Take Your Son To Work day."

"Worse." Izzy concluded.

"Yeah..." They all muttered.

"Ah!" Matt shrieked.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I just had this strange idea our dad's followed us here." Matt explained. "Freaky, huh?"

"HEY SON!"

"....what?" Tai gasped. "Did I hear something?"

"No, no, no, no, no you did NOT hear anything." Matt snapped. "You can't!"

"You're deaf." Izzy stated.

"So that was all a bad dream?" Tai asked. "Good..." He had a sudden urge to turn around and look to see if it was just Kari and T.K. pulling another prank on them. But...it wasn't. It was 3 _hip_ guys dressed in- "MY CLOTHES!"

"My hair gel?" Matt gawked.

Izzy shrieked, "MY LAPTOP!!! NO!!!"

"Hi son." Jin, Tai's dad walked up to them and sat down beside him. "Don't worry, guys! It's safe, you can come now!"

Kenji and Kenneth ran over and sat down beside Matt and Izzy.

"So, uh...What's up?"

They sweat-dropped.

"...I think you said it wrong." Kenji muttered. "It says here in the book, it's _wazzup!! _...I don't think that's proper English."

Tai dropped his head on the table, "Dad, no offense or anything, but please go away."

"Far away." Matt added.

"In other words, somewhere else and not near me!" Izzy snapped.

"Dad, let's give you some pointers." Matt burst out. "Dad...Look at you!" He ruffled his dad's hair and reached into his pocket. He brought out a miniature bottle of hair gel and a comb. "My god, you didn't even put the gel on right! Watch and learn!" He took the comb, stuck it in the gel and began to smooth it around his dad's head. "Pretty soon, you'll look like me."

"Is that a threat?" Kenneth asked, hesitantly.

Matt glared at him with an angry look.

"Hmm...so um..." Jin began. "Is there any specific way to start a teenage conversation?"

Tai sighed.

"Shoulder shrugs? Maybe particular words of speech?" Jin asked.

"Does 'go away' count?" Tai asked.

"Okay..." Jin cleared his throat. "_Go away._"

"Thank you." Tai got up and walked away.

"He- Son! I didn't mean it!" Jin hollered. "Hmm..." He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Takenouchi. Is Sora home? Good...thanks." He grinned. "Tai, someone's on the phone for you!"

"The cell phone?" Tai asked, walking over to his dad. "Well-"

"Tai, read whatever is on the billboards as natural as possible, okay?" Jin asked.

"Okay, but why?" Tai asked.

"I'll leave you alone?" Jin smiled.

"Deal." Tai said. He took the phone and looked straight ahead, until someone finally came on.

"Hi Tai!" Sora smiled. 

Tai gasped and grinned, "Hi...Sora."

"Hi, you wanted to tell me something?" Sora asked.

"...Oh...really? Who told you that?" Tai glared at his dad.

"Well, you did. Just a few minutes ago." Sora replied. "Don't you remember? You did sound sort of sick."

"...yeah. Uh...listen, I'm not feeling very well today so, how about if I call you back, okay?" Tai asked.

"Sure. Bye." Sora hung up.

Tai hung up too. He glared at his dad, "You didn't have anything to do with that...did you?"

Jin sighed, "You were supposed to read the billboards!" He brought up one and read it. "She says, 'Hi Tai. There's something you wanted to tell me, right?' then you say, _Ya, I-_" Jin noticed Tai wasn't listening to him. "...Tai?"

"I really feel like relaxing, so please don't bother me." Tai sighed.

"Okay! That sounds..._radical!_" Jin beamed.

Tai sweat-dropped.

Matt smiled at his masterpiece, "Wonderful! J-Just look at yourself." He held a mirror in front of his dad and smiled.

Kenneth took the mirror from Matt and sighed, "So who's 'Mini me'?"

Matt grumbled.

"Dad..." Izzy sighed. "What are you doing here? You told me you wouldn't say anything!"

"Oh, I didn't tell anyone anything, besides Mr. Kamiya." Kenji smirked.

Izzy's face lit up. He grinned, "The perfect thing to ruin Tai!"

"What are you talking about?" Kenji asked. "I just told Mr. Kamiya we should all follow you guys."

Izzy sighed. "Please go home."

"But-"

"GUYS, LET'S LEAVE 'EM BEHIND!" Izzy hollered, as he and the rest of them ran for cover.

Kenneth sighed, "I don't think they like us..."

"So!" Jin snapped. "We have to ruin them somehow!"

"This is for observation purposes!" Kenji decided. "They shouldn't know it's us."

"Right." Kenneth said. "Let's find us some disguises." 

****************  
AT ANOTHER RESTAURANT PLACE...  
****************

"_3:25pm, we're walking through a really packed restaurant full of teenagers. I repeat, Full of teenagers. No parents in sight. This is Izzy. Good bye,_" Izzy pressed the off button on his recorder. "What if they're disguised?"

"Izzy, don't think such rotten thoughts!" Matt snapped. "First they bombard us with bad clothes and words, then they follow us, use our hair gel and stalk us too! This is worse than Take Your Son To Work day!"

They all looked at each other and shook heads. "No."

Just then, a man walked up to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. Matt turned around, ready to shriek if his dad didn't put the hair gel on properly, instead...a man stood there. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a police hat.

Tai muttered to Matt, "This has gotta be better than staying with your dad!" He held his hands up in front of him and sighed, "Sure, officer! You can take me in now!"

The man looked at Tai puzzled. "Well, why son?-"

"Son?" Tai jumped back. "Go away!"

"What's wrong?" The officer asked.

Izzy took a deep breath and began, "Sorry officer. We're trying to avoid our dads."

"Oh...I see." The officer flipped through his notepad. "Are you...Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida and Koushiro Izumi?"

Tai sighed, "Y-"

"No!" Matt snapped, glaring at Tai. "I'm ...Chansun Blogun!"

"What?" Izzy snapped. "Then I'm Queen Elizabeth!"

"What is wrong with you people?" Tai asked. He then sighed, "Okay, okay. I'm Michael Jackson."

The officer stared at them. He looked at them, "...Chansun what?"

"Actually, I'm a superior man, whose name can not be revealed." Matt scoffed, poshly.

The officer sighed, pointing to each of them as he passed, "...Superior guy-"

"Got that right!" Matt replied.

"...Queen Elizabeth?" The officer asked.

"...I got plastic surgery and enrolled High school as a boy!" Izzy scoffed. "For your information!"

"...Michael Jackson?" The officer gawked.

Tai smirked, "In the flesh, guy!" 

"Can I get your autograph?" The officer begged. "Please! It'll make Nanni, Mammi and Pappi so happy!"

Tai sweat-dropped. "Gullible fools."

"What?"

"Nothing!" He grinned. "Listen...we have to go."

"Yeah...we're...leaving." Izzy chuckled, nervously.

"And if we see those other guys, we'll tell them to drop by!" Matt sighed. And they all ran off.

***************

"This is so scary!" Izzy cried. "SAVE US!"

"Izzy!" Matt snapped. "Get a hold of yourself! ...If anyone knows better it's me-- OH SOMEONE SAVE US!!"

"Why are we complaining?" Tai asked. "We haven't seen them for..." He looked at his watch. "20 minutes. It's not like they're stalking us or something-"

"Hey son!"

"Ah!" Tai jumped up. He turned around, and sighed when he realized it was only the usher standing beside him. "Oh it's you."

"Son, could you please sit down? People are trying to watch the movie!" The usher snapped. And he walked away.

Tai sighed, "I'm just gonna go home, and lock myself up in my room. It's the only place that's safe around here!" He ran out of the theatre.

"Take me with you! It's not safe to travel alone!" Izzy hollered.

"Yeah, what he said!" Matt ran out after him.

****************  
AT THE KAMIYA'S...  
****************

Tai paced back and forth, "After this day is over, I'll be free and rid of my dad. I can wake up as late as I want...oh wait. Tomorrow's school....does that mean...? Darn, I wasted my whole Sunday trying to get rid of my dad! ...Well...If I'm gonna get rid of him, I'm gonna have to do it the right way."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jin shrieked when he got home.

"Oh, hi Dad." Tai muttered, sitting in his office. 

"What are you doing to my stocks?!" Jin grumbled.

"...re-arranging them. No one seemed to be buying them." Tai replied.

"What do you mean?" Jin asked. "They were all 'plus'!!" He ran over to the computer screen. All his original stocks were erased, instead there were pictures of Christina Aguilera everywhere.

"Oh..." Tai muttered. "I was gonna get rid of those."

"MY STOCKS!!!!" Jin shouted.

"Forget about your worthless stocks, dad." Tai sighed, patting his dad on the shoulder. "I arranged all your files for you so they're ready for work tomorrow!"

"...but...they were already arranged." Jin grumbled.

"Oh so they were!" Tai gasped, shocked. "I guess I'll just have to colour code them."

"...colour what?!" Jin snapped.

"Well, before I put them in order from the amount of paragraphs and letters, but that doesn't seem like the best idea anymore..." Tai muttered.

"Tai...when you're in college...I will be overjoyed." Jin smiled.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because then you will be out of the house and an hour away in the college estate!" Jin grumbled. "...Oh!"

"That doesn't sound very ordinary..." Tai murmured.

"Oh!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Oh..."

"Would you quit it?!" Tai snapped.

"Oh, I just remembered. Your room was...sort of...disorganized. So I decided to fix it up a little bit." Jin smirked.

Tai raised up an eyebrow. _What is he talking about? Oh...wait-_ He got up and ran into his room. He shrieked, and ran back out angrily. "...where is my room?"

"In the shelf." Jin replied.

"What shelf?!" Tai snapped.

"That shelf." Jin pointed out the window, and in the large garbage bins outside.

"You put my shelf in the garbage?" Tai gawked.

"Along with everything else in it." Jin said.

"But there was nothing in it..." Tai glared at his dad.

"My point exactly." Jin smirked.

Tai gasped, and fell back on the chair.

__

"What's better? I really don't know. Take your son to work day?...or this. The day my dad ruined my life...oh wait. I forgot to call Sora back...

*********  
AT THE ISHIDA'S...  
*********

"This day is a wreck!" Matt sighed. "What time is it? Only 6:00! This day is going by so slowly! My dad is scaring me, and I wish this day was over!" He looked over at the clock again. "6:01..." He collapsed on the sofa.

"MATT!"

__

Hide. Matt ran into his room and bolted the door. His dad barged in the house. "MATT! Now where in the world could that boy be?"

"Dad..." Matt came out from his room and sighed. "I'm not a boy, I'm _da man_."

"Right, boy!" Kenneth grinned, slapping Matt, with encouragement, on the back. "Look what I have!"

"...2 tickets to Bucky Beaver's Ballistic Beaver Bash." Matt looked at his dad with one of those, 'You-have-GOT-to-be-kidding' looks. Matt thought, _I'm not going._

"We're going!" Kenneth grinned.

"No way." Matt backed away into his room. "No dang way!"

"Yes dang way, Matt. Cousin Madison invited us." Kenneth explained. "We have to go."

"Do we have to have tickets to get in?" Matt asked, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why yes." Kenneth said.

"Oh, well. What if I did this?" Matt took one of the tickets and ripped them. "And what if I did this?" He ripped the other one. "Ha! Now we can't get in! Now we won't go!"

Kenneth sighed, picked up on of the ripped pieces and handed it to Matt.

"What's this?" Matt asked himself. He looked at the paper and gasped. It said:  
_Guest Entertainers: Breach_

Matt shrieked, "Breach was playing there?!"

"...yes." Kenneth grinned.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! They are the best metal group on earth!! I missed one concert with them playing, and I miss them ALL!!!" He ran around the house, pulling his hair out. He ran in his room again and bolted the door....and then he came back out and said. "...I hate you." And he slammed the door.

Kenneth picked up one of the locks of golden blond hair on the floor, and tied it together, with a note and a piece of tape. The note said:  
_Matt goes ballistic for missing a 'Breach' concert.  
_He tied it up on the wall...along with another 30 pieces of hair in a long line, all tied up with a note each. ^_^ Kenneth sighed, "Oh, he'll get over it. He will."

__

"Breach, Breach, Breach, Breach, Must see Breach!! I CAN'T BELIVE I MISSED A CONCERT!!!! This day sucks! Now way can this be better than Take Your Son to Work day!! But I missed Breach!!!"

****************  
AT THE IZUMI'S...  
****************

Izzy sighed, "Gold fish..."

"Checkmate, I win!" Kenji grinned.

"Dad, we're playing Goldfish." Izzy sighed again.

"...oh." Kenji put away the chess set. "So son, how was your day today?"

Izzy looked at his dad, and sweat-dropped. "Self explanatory. Yours?"

"Wonderful! I spent it with you, son!" Kenji beamed.

"Dad, you are scaring me. Now just...draw a stupid card." Izzy muttered.

Kenji drew a card and grumbled, "The death card..."

"Dad, why are we playing goldfish with Tarot cards?" Izzy asked. "And who's Tarot cards were they?"

"Mom's." Kenji replied.

"My mom?!" Izzy grinned.

"No, mine." Kenji sighed. "And plus, we don't have any other cards."

Izzy muttered, "Hey dad, where's the mail from yesterday? You said there was something for me?"

"Oh yeah." Kenji got up and got the letters. He read through them. "Tell me which ones to rip, okay?"

"Okay." Izzy replied.

"Bell?"

"Rip."

"Banking service?"

"Rip."

"Teletubbie's Mailing List?"

"RIP!!!"

"Hmm...The Brick?"

"Rip."

"Cheese & co.? Beauty Bottle Marketing? Stocks Channel? EService? Microsoft? Ticketmaster? Booth and Holmes?"

"Rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip and...rip!" Izzy grinned, as Kenji ripped them all. _Wait...did he say Microsoft?!!!!! NOOO!!!!!_ "NO!!!"

"No what?" Kenji asked.

"MICROSOSFT!!" Izzy ran around the living room. "My Microsoft letter!!! Why did you rip it?!!!"

"...because you told me to?" Kenji asked, nervously.

"AAAAH!!!!!" Izzy ran into his room and locked the door.

Kenji nodded his head, satisfied, "He...handled that quite well...compared to last time anyway."

__

Well, this day was just horrible!! Why didn't I listen more carefully? Now I'll never know if Bill wants me to have his company!! I'm such a fool!!! ...no I'm not...MY DAD IS!!!!!

******************

Well, how do you like it? And which one did you like better? This one was longer, I think. Anyhow, please review! ^_~


End file.
